<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wind me up and watch me go by OctoSpice69 (octovoid128)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489293">wind me up and watch me go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/octovoid128/pseuds/OctoSpice69'>OctoSpice69 (octovoid128)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Pegging, Riding, TS is there to provide snacks and hydration, as a treat, established violinspector, everyone fucks marius, marius has RIGHTS, to him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/octovoid128/pseuds/OctoSpice69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius has been... off for the past few days. No one is really sure what his deal is, but they'll be damned if they won't get to the bottom of it.</p>
<p>(title from Bad Influence by Pink)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum, Marius von Raum/The Mechanisms, Mechs Polycule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stowaways NSFW 2020, The Mechanisms After Dark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnotusSomnium/pseuds/IgnotusSomnium">IgnotusSomnium</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stowaways_nsfw_2020">stowaways_nsfw_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The actual orgy happens in the second chapter but the first part of this got out of hand so i guess we're two parting this baby</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marius has been stressed lately. They’ve all noticed, given how </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiet</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s actually been, locking himself away in one of the practice rooms for hours on end, and emerging every time looking more frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s been writing-or more accurately, </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying to write</span>
  </em>
  <span>-for a few days now, and he’s obviously been struggling. He looks like he hasn’t been sleeping well, and he definitely hasn’t brushed his hair as it just keeps getting more and more out of control, like he’s been running his hands through it in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things are more tense on the ship when Marius is tense. Normally, he’s the majority of their comic relief, and actually quite a good mediator when there’s Conflict. When even Marius is in a rotten mood, most of the crew is as well. Even Lyfrassir, as the newest addition to the ship, seems to have sensed it. Or maybe they just know something is up with Marius. They’ve been getting increasingly frazzled-looking as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashes figures it’s time for an intervention when Marius finally snaps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d thought he’d just been zoning out at the breakfast table, maybe just quietly absorbing the chatter. Instead, when he finally seems to zone back in, screwing his eyes shut and clenching his fists on the table top, he looks like he’s in pain. And then he slams his balled fists down so hard the silverware rattles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SHUT UP!” He yells, and for what it’s worth, everyone does fall silent. Marius doesn’t explain his outburst further, just gets up from the table and walks away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The remaining crew exchange awkward glances between them. Ashes’ eyes in particular are drawn towards Lyfrassir, who has buried their face in their hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lyfrassir? Do you have any idea what that was about?” They try to keep their tone nonchalant. They don’t want to come across as accusing when they don’t mean to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyf doesn’t uncover their face and just shakes their head. “That’s the problem. If I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>, maybe I’d be able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it’s a relationship problem?” Ashes prompts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I mean, I don’t know. He hasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything, I don’t know if I’ve done something wrong?” Lyf sounds so unsure of themself, it’s a little heartbreaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, we should </span>
  <em>
    <span>make him</span>
  </em>
  <span> spit it out.” Ashes nods sagely, having made up their mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we forcing someone else to communicate their emotions for a change?” Jonny perks up, “Because I would very much like to help with that after you’ve all forced me into it so many times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not going to torture him, Jonny. You’re very welcome to explain to him the consequences of emotional miscommunication, though, if you like. Since you’re so familiar with that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonny groans. “Not even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> torture?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>torture</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, we ask you very nicely to be emotionally open with us and you fight us literally tooth and nail. Anyways, this isn’t about you and your emotional problems. This is about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marius</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> emotional problems right now. We’ll go back to you later. For the time being, Brian? Do you mind helping me get to the bottom of this? Sometimes Marius needs a gentler touch than I can offer.” Ashes doesn’t love to admit that, but they know when to fold just as well as when to keep bluffing. Marius often responds better to an EJM Brian (still </span>
  <em>
    <span>honest</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but capable of some tact, unlike MJE) when he’s in a bad mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brian nods and steps forward and Ashes makes sure his switch is flipped to the proper setting before going to find Marius.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s in his room, which is probably a good sign, because if he didn’t want to be found there are a million other places on the Aurora to hide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashes knocks on the door, and it isn’t long before it’s sliding open. Marius starts speaking before he fully realizes who is there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lyf, I- oh. You’re… not Lyf.” Marius runs his fingers through his hair, only succeeding in further mussing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we’re not Lyf.” Brian smiles gently. “We can go get them, if you’d rather talk to them?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marius sighed and waved them in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s… fine. Maybe you guys will provide some good advice?” Somehow he manages to sound hopeful and doubtful at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about?” Brian asks, raising a wire eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marius blurts it out like he’s been holding it in for a while. “I think I need to break up with Lyf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever Ashes and Brian had been expecting him to say, it certainly wasn’t that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why would you do that?” Ashes doesn’t mean to sound accusatory but they’re really confused. They really thought Lyf was </span>
  <em>
    <span>it </span>
  </em>
  <span>for Marius.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just… God this is embarrassing to say, I keep </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span> about you guys and, you know, the kind of stuff we got up to before Lyf and I… I want that again. And it’s not fair to Lyf, you know? They deserve better than that. Better than </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brian sits on the edge of Marius’s bed and pats the sheets next to him to invite him to sit. He obliges, putting his head in his hands and Brian doesn’t think he’s ever seen Doctor Baron (neither-a-doctor-nor-a-baron) Marius von Raum look so defeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re having feelings about us?” Marius nods in response. “And you feel bad for wanting to act on them.” Another nod. “Do these thoughts and feelings about us </span>
  <em>
    <span>involve</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lyf?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah, they involve Lyf because we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>dating</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s why I feel so </span>
  <em>
    <span>shitty</span>
  </em>
  <span> about everything right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I mean… Would you like to see Lyf involved </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marius blinks. He hadn’t thought of it like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean… Oh. I mean! If they wanted to! I-ideally it would be… all of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s the case, you should probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk to Lyf</span>
  </em>
  <span> before jumping the fucking gun, Marius.” Ashes raises their eyebrows at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marius runs his fingers through his hair again with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. God it’s been so long since I’ve had to negotiate more than a one night stand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you should communicate with them as soon as you can.” Brian says gently, putting a hand on his shoulder, “The longer you keep holding it in, the worse it is for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marius sighs. “You’re right. Are they still in the mess hall?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last we checked, yes.” Ashes doubts they’ll have left. Marius’s room is also their room, and they don’t know all the best hiding places yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brian claps Marius on the back. “Go talk to them. We will be nearby for support if you need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He says earnestly. Then he takes a deep breath and marches out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyf is indeed still in the kitchen, though they’re not alone, so it’s a little awkward for Marius to ask if he can speak to them in private. Thankfully, though, the remaining mechs are silent as he pulls them into another room and sits them down to figure out how the hell to possibly word this request. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so like… god this is going to come out so weird, please just stick with me here, okay? So… I mean to start, I love you. I am incredibly happy with you and I just want that to be clear. But I also wanted to talk about, like… the relationship dynamic on the Aurora? Because it’s… </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Marius is pretty sure if he keeps running his fingers through his hair like this it’s going to start falling out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Lyf nods. “Interesting how?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well so, you know how Brian and Jonny and sometimes Tim are how they are? And then Tim also has a thing with Ashes? And Raphaella and Ivy also have a Thing and sometimes all of these Things involve everyone else and sometimes I-” Marius pauses as the panic starts to overtake him again because fuck</span>
  <em>
    <span> he can’t just tell the person that he’s dating that he’s fucked almost the entire crew of the ship they’re both stuck on for at least the next few years, everything is going to get so awkward, and if he suggests wanting to do it </span>
  </em>
  <span>again</span>
  <em>
    <span>, Lyf is going to dump him for sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So in order to prevent that from happening, the next words out of his mouth are exactly the wrong thing to say: “Fuck I can’t do this we just… I think we should break up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyf flinches for a second like the words physically hurt them, but then their brow furrows slightly and they look up at him and shake their head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marius that doesn’t make any sense, you literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> said you were happy with me. I mean, I’m not going to stop you if you really do want to break up with me, obviously, but you’re kind of contradicting yourself here. If you have something else to say, spit it out. If you’re worried because you have something difficult to say, you should know I’m not just going to run away from a problem. I have run away from a problem exactly once and that problem was the literal apocalypse so I think I was justified in that one. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>other than that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I have never run away from a problem and I’m certain whatever issue we are having is way easier to deal with than the literal end of the world. Also, I’m a big boy. I can handle it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marius tugs at his hair a little anxiously and takes a deep breath. Right, of course. Lyf is not an idiot like he is. They know how to think things like this through logically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Right. Um. Would you… possibly…  be okay with… opening up our relationship? Mostly to the… rest of the crew? I mean, you can do whatever you like, if you want to only be with me, or if you want to be with someone who isn’t part of the crew or whatever, I promise I won’t get upset or jealous. I’ve just. Been having a lot of thoughts lately and I realized I… I really miss being with the rest of them and so I just… wanted to suggest it. If you don’t want to, then… I-I mean we’ll definitely have to talk more about this…” Marius trails off and scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, looking at Lyf for a reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyf just smiles at him and takes his hand-his left hand, the human one-and traces small patterns along his palm as he responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, for being honest with me. I could tell that was hard for you.” Lyf pulls Marius a little closer by his hand and grins up at him. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span> for initiating this conversation so that I didn’t have to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marius pulls back for a second to look at them more clearly. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marius, I’m sure you’re perfectly aware of this, but your friends are </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot. I am absolutely not going to complain about you fucking one or more of them as long as I am also allowed to fuck one or more of them. Preferably more than one. Maybe all of them at once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marius laughs softly and kisses Lyf deeply. “I love you so much.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marius is hesitant to take advantage of this new arrangement. Lyfrassir intends to remedy that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It honestly hasn’t been very long since they’ve had the open relationship conversation, but Lyf has noticed that they’re the only person who has been taking advantage of their arrangement. They haven’t propositioned the </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole</span>
  </em>
  <span> crew, but they have had quite a good time with a few of the more approachable members. Sometimes there were </span>
  <em>
    <span>multiple</span>
  </em>
  <span> approachable members in the case of Brian. And it wasn’t like they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>flaunting</span>
  </em>
  <span> their escapades, but they didn’t think they were being particularly subtle about it. But if Marius was also partaking he was being incredibly quiet about it, which was not at all how Marius operated, generally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>About a week in, Lyf decided it would be a good idea to approach one of the more intimidating crew members to ask if Marius had propositioned them recently (they already knew that he hadn’t slept with Brian or Ivy, the most approachable ones, and the ones they had been doing the most sleeping with themself.) So they approach the least-unapproachable intimidating mech they can find, which just so happens to be Ashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you slept with Marius in the past week?” This isn’t usually the best way to start a conversation about the man you’re dating, but they figure it’s best to just cut to the chase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashes gives them a weird look but doesn’t question them further. “No, I haven’t. Is that a good or a bad thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any idea if anyone else has fucked him within the past week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk about the open relationship thing, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, this isn’t a jealousy thing, it’s a ‘why am I the only person taking advantage of this new arrangement’ kind of thing. I just… want to make sure I actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> the only person taking advantage of this arrangement before I ask him about it because asking him ‘hey why haven’t you fucked anyone else when you’re the one who asked for this in the first place’ is awkward when the answer is ‘actually I’ve been fucking Tim and Jonny this whole time, don’t worry about it.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’d certainly know if Marius was fucking Tim or Jonny. They’re all </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> loud. Actually, Marius is just very loud in general, unless you gag him or put your genitals in his mouth. You’d almost certainly know if Marius has been fucking other people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’ve been thinking. Marius has never been quiet a fucking day in his life. Do you have any idea why he might propose this and then just… not act on it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashes shrugs. “I’m not the one who psychoanalyzes people for fun. Probably because he’s still afraid that you maybe weren’t serious? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I convince him that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> serious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashes shrugs again. “Orgy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyf considers that for a second. “That might not be a bad idea. Do you have any knowledge of how to organize an orgy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’m not a fucking amateur. And yes, I will help you, so you don’t have to ask. I’ll do all the convincing of the crew. Meet us in the common area in two hours. Bring Marius. Oh, and let the Toy Soldier know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyf hesitates. “Is TS… participating?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not. I mean like, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucked but we generally… don’t. Things get weird. It likes to provide snacks when we do stuff like this, though. It likes to make sure we stay hydrated and well-fueled. It’s a good friend like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. That’s a good idea, actually. Okay, I’ll go find it right now. Two hours then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two hours.” And with that, they set off to complete their tasks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t too hard to find the Toy Soldier, as it had recently decided to make a project of sorting the incomprehensible amount of junk in the closet just outside the bridge by color. At least that’s what it claimed, but Lyfrassir can make neither hide nor hair of the piles it has already made as none of the colors actually seem to be similar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, TS?” Lyf knocks on the door to the closet to alert the Toy Soldier to their presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wheels around and snaps off a smart salute. “Hello, Friend Lyfrassir! How Are You Today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing well, all things considered. And you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Doing Excellently! I Think I’m Really Making Progress On This Closet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you mind taking a short break? We’re um… we’re kind of planning an orgy?” Lyf isn’t sure why they’re embarrassed to admit this since they highly doubt that the Toy Soldier is going to judge them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Spiffing! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>Must</span>
  </em>
  <span> Make Sure I Have An Adequate Amount Of Snacks And Water!” It starts to bustle off and Lyf has to call in the direction of its retreating back to let it know when and where all of this is happening. It snaps off another salute in response and keeps going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It certainly doesn’t take much convincing to lure Marius out of their shared room with the promise of some sneaky sex in the common room while everyone else is “asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look on his face when he finds the rest of the crew very much not asleep in the common room is </span>
  <em>
    <span>priceless</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the crew looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sprawled across the floor and the various chairs and couches in a wide assortment of lingerie and varying shades of nudity. Someone has laid an assortment of dildos out on a table and neither Lyf nor Marius is one hundred percent sure whether they’re attachments for Brian or straps for Ashes, but either way they look </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> promising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Marius turns back to look at Lyf, they’re already slipping their shirt off and beginning to unbutton their trousers. When they notice him looking, they give him a wide grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to show you just how okay I am with the idea of you fucking other people. Although, I also would also still like the chance to fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Marius grins and pecks them on the lips. He doesn’t have any time for anything further than that, because Raphaella has pulled him into a kiss of her own, slowly sliding his coat off his shoulders and unbuttoning his waistcoat. Tim slides himself between them to take over, undoing the buttons on his shirt with the expert precision of a soldier taking apart a gun. He captures Marius’s lips with his briefly before kissing down his jaw, to his throat, to possessively mark his collarbone with dark purple bruises. Marius lets out a soft moan and Jonny is suddenly behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and clumsily working at the button of his trousers and unzipping his fly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy gently nudges Tim out of the way so she can take over kissing Marius. Jonny finally succeeds at unfastening his trousers and wastes no further time in pulling them down around his ankles. Marius clumsily steps out of his trousers while still trying to kiss Ivy. Jonny slides his hand down the front of Marius’s underwear and he gasps into Ivy’s mouth. Jonny bites a few bruises into Marius’s back and he groans in response, letting his head fall back as Jonny strokes him beneath his underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashes pulls Jonny away with a soft murmur. “Now, now, Jonny, we don’t want to be too hasty with him. You know he has the self-discipline of a horny teenager.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marius groans again at the playful insult. He already looks thoroughly wrecked, lips swollen, hair a mess, a very obvious tent in his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Marius,” Ashes grins and guides him over to the table, “I don’t know what all these other chucklefucks have in mind but I’m determined to give you the strap. This is all about you, though, so you get to choose </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> I fuck you with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marius considers the wide collection of straps and finds that he lacks the proper patience to really weigh all the options when his cock is aching for attention, so he grabs the largest one he sees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashes snorts. “Ambitious, for someone who hasn’t taken my strap in a while. Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> you can handle that one? I know you’re a big boy, so I’ll let you make your own decisions, but you might want to think a little more carefully than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re right, of course. Even Lyf’s most ambitious strap isn’t as large as this and Ashes does Not fuck around when it comes to pegging. Marius </span>
  <em>
    <span>may</span>
  </em>
  <span> be a masochist but he’s certainly not patient enough to wait for Ashes to stretch him open enough for this one to even begin to fit. So he chooses one that’s a little more reasonably sized, one he’s taken before and one he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> he can handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent choice, Marius. This one is one of my favorites.” Ashes practically purrs. “Go ahead and lie down while I put this on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphaella grabs his hand and leads him to a nice nest of pillows and blankets to lay him down. She kisses him hungrily, all tongue and teeth and his head is spinning a little but he doesn’t mind the feeling. He jumps a little when cold metal brushes down his sides and he looks up to find Brian finally freeing him from his underwear. His grin is a little cheeky as he wraps a metal hand around his cock and gives a little squeeze. Marius gasps at the pressure and lets his eyes flutter closed as Brian wraps his cold lips around him. His mouth is gentle on him, slowly twirling his tongue around the tip and Marius groans. Brian pulls off, a string of artificial saliva stretching itself between his tongue and Marius’s dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well, Marius… but I’ve also been tasked with making sure you don’t come sooner than we want you to. You know we all love watching you ruin yourself, but for tonight we’d much rather do it ourselves.” Brian slips something over the head of Marius’s cock and makes sure it’s nice and secure around the base. “We want you to stay lovely and desperate for us, Marius. Can you do that for me, my darling little slut?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marius can only moan in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Lyf is there, pressing a kiss to the corner of Brian’s mouth before gently nudging him aside so they can look at Marius head-on. Marius drinks in the sight of them, now fully naked, an insertable strap standing at attention between their legs, dark purple with glitter in every color of the rainbow swirling below the surface. The Toy Soldier appears over their shoulder to hold out a bottle of lube on a plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would You Care For Some Personal Lubricant, Lyfrassir?” it asks brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyf accepts the bottle with a “Thank you, TS.” It salutes and returns back to the snack corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyf grins down at Marius as they open the bottle and start slicking their fingers. Marius moans softly as they press a cold finger against his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God you’re so beautiful, Marius.” Their finger slides into him slowly and he squirms a little against it for some </span>
  <em>
    <span>friction</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Patience, love. We’ve got the whole night ahead of us. Don’t get ahead of yourself.” Another finger slides in, gently easing him open. Marius is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mess</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he’s leaking all over himself and he wishes Lyf would go faster, but he knows they won’t, so all he can do is whimper as they stretch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another finger slips into him, curling gently and brushing against </span>
  <em>
    <span>just the right spot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Marius curses and jerks his head back against the pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such language, von Raum.” Lyf laughs and something about that makes Marius’s cock leak even more. “We might have to occupy that mouth of yours… But first…” They pull their fingers out of him and pour some more lube into their hand to start stroking their silicone dick. They pant softly as the insertable part of the strap shifts a little inside them, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they look beautiful like that. If not for the cock ring, Marius could probably have come just from watching them slick themself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’ve covered the strap thoroughly with lube, they grab the base of the strap and line up to glide into him. It’s a much smaller strap than the one he’d chosen for Ashes, so the stretch doesn’t hurt like he knows it will later. They lean forward to brace their hands on either side of him and kiss him deeply as they start to move. He gasps desperately into their mouth with each thrust until they pull away to whisper in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re such a mess for me, aren’t you Marius? You’re already so handsome like this, but I can’t wait to see how gorgeous you are taking Ashes’ huge cock. I can’t wait to hear you scream as they fuck you.” They’re shuddering a little with every thrust as the strap hits nerves with both its ends. Marius is only vaguely aware of Ivy reaching around Lyf to rub their clit, too focused on the strap slamming into him until Lyf’s thrusting stops and they shake apart, clenched around the strap as Ivy strokes them through their orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They catch their breath for a second before leaning down to kiss Marius again. Marius kisses back as best he can, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wants to come so bad it almost hurts and he can’t focus on much more than that. Lyf pulls out of him and he whines a little at the loss. They shift to the side and are swept up by Ivy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marius, thankfully, doesn’t have time to pout about them being stolen, because Ashes has filled the space Lyf left behind. They look marvelous with their red hair swept out of their face, their black leather harness latticed across their hips and thighs, the large red-and-gold dildo that Marius had selected already slicked up and ready to wreck him. They slide a couple fingers into him, making sure he’s stretched well, then slides another finger in for good measure, and their fingers are thicker than Lyfrassir’s and god the spread feels delicious. They fuck him with their fingers for a bit until he’s squirming beneath them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they guide the strap into him he has to ball his fists and grit his teeth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> he feels so full with them inside of him. They pause once they get all the way into him, waiting for him to get accustomed to the feeling. And then he finally nods to let them know that he’s ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pull almost all the way out and then they’re slamming into him at a pace that makes him </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Holy sh-AH! Holy shit Ashes!” He scrambles for something to hold onto because he’s pretty sure the world has completely fallen out from underneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashes clicks their tongue at him. “You should really watch your mouth, Marius. Or at least put it to good use. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, you slut? You want someone in your mouth so bad, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marius moans and manages to nod vigorously. Ashes smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raphaella?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d never ask.” And suddenly Raphaella has perched herself above his face, her lacy underwear pulled to the side to give him a full view of her gorgeous cunt, already shining with wetness. She lowers herself down onto his face and he meets her with enthusiasm, licking her open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Marius, you really do have a talent for this.” She grits out as Ashes picks up their thrusting rhythm again and he moans openly against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He focuses his energy on what he’s doing with his tongue, circling her clit in sloppy circles as she grinds against his face. It’s a welcome distraction from his leaking, aching cock and Raphaella tastes so good, different from how Lyf tastes but just as delicious. He slides his tongue into her hole and she gasps in response, arching her back and tangling her fingers in his hair. Ashes has slowed their rhythm to let him focus on the task at hand. He sucks on her clit and slips a couple of fingers into her, crooking them slightly to find that one spot that will make her </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He can tell he’s hit it by her broken cry. He brushes against it again, sucking and licking and fucking her with his fingers until she comes apart on his tongue. She slides off him, though he could probably keep tasting her forever and never want anything more to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ashes once again pulls his attention towards them as they pick up the pace again, relentless, sending waves of pleasure through him that just </span>
  <em>
    <span>aren’t quite enough</span>
  </em>
  <span> and god, he would give anything to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, when he next opens his eyes, Tim is kneeling above him, grinning down. Marius can’t easily suck his dick at this angle so he just takes him in his hand, relishing in Tim’s shaky exhale as he does so. He strokes Tim gently, skimming his thumb over his slit. Tim moans and tips his head back, his hair tumbling down his back and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marius wants to kiss him. Instead, he grips harder and picks up the pace. He jerks him in sync with Ashes’ thrusts and it isn’t long before Tim is gasping in his grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Marius, your hands! Ah!” His back arches as Marius brings him over the edge. Cum stripes Marius’s face and he moans, licking what he can off his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashes stills again as Jonny swaggers up with a grin and straddles Marius’s stomach. He moves his hips a little, grinding against him and Marius can feel the slide of Jonny’s skin against his, helped by the wet spots of precum he’s leaked onto himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think our good doctor has earned himself an orgasm, hasn’t he?” Jonny turns back towards Ashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, as long as he makes the First Mate come first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonny pointedly ignores the title they use for him and looks back at Marius, keeping a hand behind him so he can trail it tantalizingly over Marius’s dick. “You hear that, Marius? You can be a good boy and control yourself if I take that ring off of you, can’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marius at this point has no idea if he can control himself but he’s desperate enough to get the damn ring off that he nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonny pulls the ring off slowly and Marius has to dig his nails into his palms and breathe deeply to calm himself down a little. Jonny smirks and replaces the grip of the cock ring with the grip of his hand. He guides Marius’s dick to his cunt and sinks down in one fluid motion and god Marius doesn’t know if he can hold on long enough for Jonny to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashes fucks into him, far more gently than before and Jonny starts to circle his hips. Marius groans and bucks a little into Jonny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Marius, even when you’re falling apart beneath me, your cock is </span>
  <em>
    <span>exquisite</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jonny starts to bounce up and down and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Marius reaches between them to rub Jonny’s dick. Jonny moans and Ashes grunts and Marius is losing his mind, he’s so close to the edge. He strokes Jonny faster, drawing a cry from his pretty lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marius is right on the edge when Jonny clenches around him and all he can do is grip at Jonny’s hips hard enough to bruise as they both come at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Marius recovers his senses, Jonny is slumped on his chest, panting. Ashes has pulled out and has been swept away by Brian to select a dick for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fuck</span>
  <em>
    <span> them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as a nice change of pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the rest of the crew is languishing nearby, rolling towards him to pet his hair and murmur softly about how good he was for them. Aside from Brian and Ashes, the only two still going at it are Ivy and Lyf. Ivy is positioned between Lyf’s legs, her back pressed against their chest and her own legs spread wide. Lyf’s mouth is on her neck and they’re two fingers deep in her cunt, but they’re both making eye contact with Marius: they’re putting on a show for him. Ivy moans and leans her head back against Lyf’s shoulder, letting herself get lost in the pleasure of their clever fingers. Lyfrassir nips gently at her earlobe and then kisses a trail all the way back down to where her shoulder meets her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Lyfrassir!” Marius can </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ivy clench around their fingers as she comes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyf carefully drags her over to the cuddle pile that has formed around Marius so they have a better view: Ashes and Brian have installed themselves on the floor. Ashes is riding him as vigorously as they can while also playing with live wires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make short work of each other, Ashes throwing their head back and Brian’s limbs shuddering under them as they come in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They also join the cuddle pile once they’ve recovered. Ashes affectionately musses Marius’s hair and Lyf pecks him on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was great.” He can’t stop the grin from spreading across his face. “God, I missed you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We missed you too, Mar-bear.” Tim says in a baby-talk voice and pinches his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially that mouth of yours.” Raphaella groans. “I don’t know if I’d be able to continue living if Lyfrassir decided to hog you all to themself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyf laughs. “Well, I wouldn’t want to deprive you of Marius’s lifesaving oral talent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not bad orally yourself.” Marius winks, “Though I think I like your hands the most. Or the tentacles. A shame you didn’t pull those out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to save </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> surprises for the rest of them, Marius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, for one, am </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely</span>
  </em>
  <span> interested in the idea of tentacles in a sexual context.” Ivy chips in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a general murmur of agreement around the cuddle pile. They settle into a comfortable, tired silence until the Toy Soldier claps its hands from the snack corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone Have Some Water! Hydration Is Extremely Important After Strenuous Physical Activity!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonny groans and throws a pillow at it, but it just grins and begins to hand out water and snacks, which no one is inclined to complain about. Then it joins the pile itself, snuggling itself against Brian as the rest of the crew settles in once again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>